Together We'll Get Through This
by Clovniss16
Summary: Sequel to Together We Can Win. Clove and Katniss are the victors of the 74th hunger games but Snow thinks Katniss's act was an act of defiance. He wants her to convince him that the love is real. But then, how will the third quarter quell affect them? Will Clove and Katniss make it out of the games alive? Read to find out. A Clovniss fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: A New Day

AN: Hello Guys! Anyway, this is the sequel to the story "Together We Can Win". If you haven't read that one, then I'd suggest you read that otherwise this wouldn't make any sense. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter of this story.

* * *

_Katniss's POV._

I woke up to the shining sun that rose from the sky. I looked down and saw that Clove was still sleeping in my arms. I smiled at the sleeping form of Clove. Then she opened her eyes and focused her sights on me. She smiled at me. I smiled at her. Then she spoke.

"Good morning Everdeen." She said.

"Good morning Kentwell. Did you slept well?" I asked. "Yeah. I slept okay. You?" She asked. "Yeah. I slept okay too." I said. Then I found her on-top of me and she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back. She bit on my bottom lip, begging for permission to enter. I parted my lips and our tongues fought for dominance. Then I slipped my hands under her shirt, touching her skin with my hands. She moaned at my touch. We parted and we looked at each other in the eye.

"You're so good at this District 12." She said. I smiled at her. "Well, you're a pretty good kisser, District 2." I smirked. She smirked back at me. Then she kissed me and leaned into my ear.

"That's true. But there are other things that I'm good at." She whispered seductively. "Like knives?" I asked. "Yes Knives, but something else." She said. "And what is that?" I asked. "Pleasuring you." She said seductively. Then she began kissing and biting my neck. I closed my eyes and moaned in pleasure. Then I ran my fingers through her hair and gripped her hair tightly.

"Oh Clove..." I said. Then I flipped us over so that I was on-top of her. She smirked at me.

"Pretty feisty huh?" She asked. I smirked back at her. Then I pinned her hands down and raised them above her head and before she could protest I kissed her passionately. I could hear her moan under my lips. I smirked against her lips and we parted. Then I spoke.

"You may be good...but not as good as me." I said. My grip on her hands loosen and she held my face with both her hands and she brought my face closer to hers. She pressed her forehead against mine and we stayed like that for a moment. Then she kissed me. I kissed her back. We parted and looked at each other. Then she spoke.

"I love you Katniss Everdeen." She whispered. I smiled at her. "I love you too Clove Kentwell." I said. We were silent for a moment. Then I heard her stomach growling. I smirked at her.

"Looks like someone's hungry." I said. She smirked back at me. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole horse." She said. I chuckled at her words. "I bet you could." I said. Then I kissed her. She kissed me back. We parted and looked at each other in the eye. "You wanna go get something to eat?" I asked her. "Yes please, I'm starving." She said. Then I climbed off of her and held out my hand to her. She took it and we went to the bathroom to take a shower. When we were done, I put on my jacket and zipped it up. Clove put on her jacket and she zipped it up and looked at me. She smiled at me. I smiled at her.

"Come on. Let's go." I said. I held out my hand to her and she took it in hers. Then we walked out of the big house of Victor's Village and walked into the streets. As we were walking down the street, people were looking at us. Some smiled at us, but some glared at us. Then I turned to Clove. She was silent for a moment. Then I spoke.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that..." She sighed. "I don't think they like me here. Because of the fact I was a career." She said. I squeeze her hand, reassuringly and she looked at me. I smiled at her. "Don't worry about them. I don't care what they think. That was then and this is now." I said. She smiled at me. I smiled back at her. Then we continued walking down the street and made our way to the Hob. We went to Greasy Sae at the counter.

"Katniss. It's been a long time." She said. "Yeah, it has. I've been busy and stuff." I said. Then I noticed her looking at Clove. She hid behind my back, refusing to look at her. I looked down at her and squeezed her hand reassuringly. She looked up at me.

"It's okay Clove. She's friendly." I said. She looked back at Greasy. "Are you sure?" She asked. Greasy smiled at her. "Yes Clove. I assure you." She said. Then Clove moved from my back and smiled at Greasy. She smiled back at Clove. Then she looked at me and spoke.

"So what can I get you Katniss?" She asked. "Some bread and crackers, please?" I asked. "Sure." She said. She put them in two bags. Then she handed one to me and one to Clove. I gave her my money. She smiled at us.

"Have a good day Katniss." She said. "You too Greasy." I said. She looked at Clove. "Have a good day Clove." She smiled at her. "You too ma'am." She said. Then we left the Hob and headed back to Victors Village. We went inside the big house and sat down on the couch. Then we began eating our food. Then she held out a cracker to me. I looked at the cracker and looked at Clove smiling at me.

"Would you like a cracker, Katniss?" She asked me sweetly. I smiled at her. Then I took the whole thing in my mouth and began eating it. I smiled at Clove. She smiled at me. Then that's when my mother came in.

"Katniss my dear, where were you?" She asked. "It's okay mom, I was just getting me and Clove something to eat at the Hob." I told her. "Oh well, okay then." She said. Then she looked at Clove. "So...this is your friend?" She asked. "Yeah. Her name is Clove Kentwell. I asked her if she wanted to move in with me and she accepted it. I hope you don't mind her staying here with us." I said. "Oh no, it's okay. I don't mind. It would be nice to have her here." She said. She looked at Clove. "It's nice to meet you Clove." She said. Clove smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you too." She said. Then she went to the kitchen, cooking dinner. Then we finished our food and mother called us for dinner. Then we went to the kitchen and began eating our dinner.

* * *

Nightfall came and me and Clove were getting ready for bed. Then Clove got in the bed and I crawled into the bed and laid down next to her. She rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me. I kissed her forehead. Then I spoke.

"Are you okay Clove?" I asked. She sighed. "I'm fine." She said. I held her chin and made her look at me. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" I said.

"I know."

"Then what's wrong?" I asked. She sighed and looked at me. "It's the games Katniss. Ever since the games happened I begin to wonder, what if another one happens?" She asked. I held her tight and kissed her on her lips. She kissed me back. We parted and looked at each other. "Don't worry about the games, Clove. It's over. They can never hurt us again. Okay?" I said. She smiled at me. "Okay." She said. "Good." I said. Then I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. Then we parted and looked at each other.

"I love you Katniss." She said. I kissed her. She kissed me back. Then we parted. "I love you too Clove." I said. She smiled at me. I smiled at her. Then we kissed and then she rested her head on my chest. I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her.

"Goodnight Clove." I said.

"Goodnight Katniss." She said. Then later I looked down and saw that she fell asleep in my arms. I smiled at the sleeping form of Clove. She looks so adorable when she's asleep. Then I kissed her forehead.

"I love you Clove." I said. Then I stroked her hair and let sleep take me with her in my arms.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story. More will come soon in the future. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon. Please Review! It helps me a lot! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Going Hunting

_Clove's POV. _

I woke up to the sight of the sun rising in the sky. I turned and saw that Katniss was gone. I looked around the room and couldn't find her. Then I heard the bathroom door opened and saw Katniss entering the room. She smiled at me. I smiled at her.

"Good morning Clove." She said.

"Good morning Katniss." I said. Then she came to me and kissed me. I kissed her back. We parted and looked at each other. "Did my little Clovely slept well?" She asked. I smiled at the nickname she called me. "Yes, I did." I said. Then she kissed me. I kissed her back. I was about to bite her bottom lip, but to my surprise, she bit my bottom lip. I know what she wants. I parted my lips and allowed her entrance. Our tongues collided, massaging each other. Then we parted to breathe. We looked at each other in the eye. Then she spoke.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Clove. You're so beautiful." She said. "You really think so?" I asked. "Of course, Clove. Every time when I look at you, I just can't help but think how beautiful you are. Especially your eyes. They're so beautiful." She said. I smiled at her words. She thinks I'm beautiful. Then I spoke.

"That's really nice of you...I think you're beautiful too." I said. "Really?" She asked. "Of course." I said. Then we were silent for a moment. She kissed me. Then she spoke. "I gotta go." She said. "Go where?" I asked. "I got to go hunting with Gale." She said. I frowned at the name.

"Don't worry, he's just my friend. I don't love him like that." She said. "I'll be back. I promise." She kissed me and went to put on her hunting jacket. She looked at me before leaving the room. "I love you Clove." I smiled at her. "I love you too Katniss." I said. She smiled at me. Then she left the room. Then I went to the bathroom to take a shower and then I went downstairs to help Katniss's mother clean the house while Katniss is out hunting with Gale."

_Katniss's POV. _

I was sitting down in silence, enjoying the view of the area. The weather was cold. Then I began thinking about what Clove said. What if another hunger games happened? What if Snow forces us into another arena? I don't think he would. Clove is with me and I will do everything I can to protect her. Then all of a sudden I heard noises from behind me. I quickly turned around and aimed my bow at the thing.

"Oh woah. Easy." That thing was Gale. "I saw some turkeys on the way here. It crossed right in front of me, like I wasn't even there." He said. "How rude of them." I said.

"It's what happens, when you spend six days a week working in the mines and stupid birds start to think they own these woods." He said. There was silence between us. Then he spoke.

"When's the tour leave?" He asked. "Couple hours." I replied. "Well let's go." He said. Then we were walking on-top of the rocks to get to the area where the birds were. Then I took an arrow and loaded my bow with it. I aimed at the birds and released the arrow. But the arrow went through Marvel. I gasped at the sight. I was panicking, I didn't know what to do. Gale was trying to calm me down.

"Hey, it's okay you're with me. You're okay." He said. I looked and saw the birds walking away. It was just a hallucination. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm sorry." I said. "W-We...we should go." I said. Then we put the bow and arrows back and walked back to district 12. Then I spoke.

"Are you coming to the train station?" I asked him. "I think you have enough people saying goodbye without me there." He said.

"Only a few I actually care about." I said. "It might be easier if I didn't." He said. "It's only a few weeks. I'll be back before the snow melts."

"Yeah well, a lot can happen in a few weeks." He said. "Are we gonna do this again?" I asked. "Gale, it was an act." I said. "Yeah, it was a good one." He said.

"Gale, you know I love Clove."

"But she was a career Katniss, she tried to kill you." He said. "She would never hurt me Gale. I did what I had to do to survive, if I didn't I'd be dead." I said. Then he sighed and spoke. "Katniss..." He said.

"Yeah?" Then all of a sudden he kissed me. Then I pushed him off of me. Then I spoke.

"Gale what the heck? Why did you do that? I told you I love Clove not you!" I said. "I had to do that...at least once." He said. "No...you had no right to do that Gale. I love Clove. Not you." I said. He sighed. "Alright. I understand. You love her. Clove loves you. I get it." He said. Then he grabbed his bag. "See you later Catnip." He said. Then he left. I can't believe he did that. How could he, he knows I love Clove. But he still has feelings for me. I sighed and began walking down the street, heading back to the Victors Village.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know if this is good or not. I hope it's good. Please Review, It helps me a lot! :)_


	3. Chapter 3: We Have Visitors

_Clove's POV. _

I was in the kitchen with Mrs. Everdeen, helping her cleaning the dishes. She looked at me. Then she smiled at me. I looked back at her and smiled at her.

"Thanks for helping me, Clove." She said.

"You're welcome. I'm very glad to help." I said. Then all of a sudden we heard a doorbell. "I'll get it." I said. Then I ran to the door and opened it. I saw two peacekeepers.

"Hello Peacekeepers. Is there something wrong?" I asked. "No, my dear. Everything is fine." The voice behind them said. They moved aside and my eyes widened at the sight. President Snow appears right in front of me.

"Why hello there, Clove Kentwell." He said. "President Snow. What are you doing here?" I asked him. "May I come in?" He asked. "Of course. Come in." I said. Why is he here? What does he want? Where's Katniss? I hope she comes back soon. Then Katniss's mother comes in to greet him.

"President Snow! Welcome!" She exclaimed. Then he looked at me. "Where's is Katniss, Clove?" He asked me. "Oh...she...she..."

"She went for a walk." She said. "Yeah, she went for a walk. She said she'll be back soon." I said. "Oh...well I came here to speak to you and Katniss, but since she's not here, I might as well speak to you, if you don't mind?" He asked. I nodded. "I don't mind." I said. Then we went to the study room at the back of the house. There were two chairs sitting opposite from each other.

"Clove, sit down for a moment." He said. I sat down opposite from him. Then I spoke. "Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Yes Clove, there is a problem. And it's about your friend Katniss Everdeen." He said.

"What about her?" I asked. "The act that you and her did with the berries was defiance not love." He said. "It wasn't defiance, we didn't want to kill each other, so we planned to commit suicide with the nightlock berries, but that's when someone in the speaker stopped us from doing it." I said. "I know y'all are trying to protect each other, but sometimes things like this can go out of control. And if that happens, people might rebel against the capitol. Your friend Katniss might rebel against the capitol." He said.

"Katniss is not a rebel, she's not trying to rebel against you. She doesn't want to fight you." I said. "Really?" He asked. "Yes." I said. Then he leaned forward against the table and stared at me. I stared back at him. Then he spoke.

"I'd like to hear it from her. Would you mind getting her for me?" He asked. My heart dropped when he said that. I nodded.

"Okay." I said and left the room. Then I went outside looking for Katniss...

_Katniss's POV. _

I arrived at Victors Village, heading back home. I saw buttercup and he hissed at me. I rolled my eyes and then all of a sudden I saw Clove running to me.

"Clove? What are you-" She cut me off by hugging me tight. I hugged her back. We parted and looked at each other.

"Katniss, you're back."

"Of course I'm back." I said. Then I noticed she was trembling. "You're trembling. What's wrong Clove?" I asked. "Katniss...it's...it's President Snow...he's in there." She pointed the direction to the house. My eyes widened in fear. I looked back at her. "Why is he here? What did he do to you?" I asked. She didn't respond. "Clove, look at me." I held her face with my hands, forcing her to look at me. My eyes bore with hers and I spoke.

"Clove...look at me...what did he do?" I asked desperately. Then she spoke. "He...he believes you defied the capitol. All because of the act we pulled off with the berries. And..." She trailed off. "And what? Tell me, Clove. Please." I begged. She looked at me before speaking. "He wants to see you. He wants to speak to you." She said. I looked at the house and looked back at Clove.

"It's okay. Everything will be alright. Come on." I said. I took her hand in mine and we walked back to the house. I opened the door and then my mother spoke.

"Did you have a good walk dear?" She asked. "Walk, I was just-"

"We have visitors." My sister said interrupting me. Two peacekeepers step in the room. "Miss Everdeen. This way please." One of them said. I looked down at Clove and saw fear in her eyes. I squeezed her hand reassuringly and spoke.

"Don't worry Clove. I'll be alright. You stay here. I'll be back." I said. I'm forced to let go of her hand and then the peacekeepers led me to the study room. Then I saw President Snow looking at me. Then he spoke.

"Such bravery. Such spirit. Such..." He showed me the footage of me and Clove. "...Contempt." Then I spoke. "President Snow. What an honor."

"My dear, I think we can make this much simpler, if we agree not to lie to each other, what do you think?" He asked. "Yes, I think that would save time." I said.

"Sit down please." He told me. I sat down and then he spoke. "I have a problem miss Everdeen. A problem that began the moment you revealed those poison berries in the arena. And if that gamemaker Seneca Crane had any brains at all, he would have blown you to bits and then and there. But here you are. I expect you to guess where he is." He said.

"Yes, I think so." I said. He's probably dead. Snow probably killed him. "And that whole love thing that you did with that district 2 girl, I gotta say, that was really impressive. You've convinced the people in the capitol, but unfortunately not everyone in the districts fell for it." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What I mean is that, the people viewed your little trick with the berries as an act of defiance. Not as an act of love. And if a girl from district 12 of all places can defy the capitol and walk away unharmed, what is to prevent them from doing the same, what is to prevent say...an uprising? That could lead to revolution. And then in a fracture of time, the whole system collapses."

"It must be a fragile system, if it can be brought down by just a few berries." I said. "Yes it is indeed. But not in the way you imagine it."

"How should I imagine?"

"You should imagine thousands upon thousands of your people dead. This town of yours reduced to ashes, imagine it gone. Made radioactive, buried under dirt, as if it never existed like district 13." He said. "You fought real hard in the games, miss Everdeen. But there were games...would you like to be in a real war?"

"No." I said. "Good. Neither would I." He said. "Why don't you just kill me now?" I asked. "I don't want to kill you. I don't think Clove would like that. I want us to be friends. But if not friends, then allies."

"What do I need to do?" I asked. "When you and Clove are on tour, you need to smile, you need to be grateful. But above all, you need to be madly prepared to end it all in love. Do all you can to contain the spark, do you think you can manage that?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll convince them."

"No. Convine me." He said. Then he handed out a flower to me. "For you miss Everdeen." He said. Then he got up to leave but spoke to me once more. "You convince me." He showed me the footage of Gale kissing me. I gasped at the sight.

"For the sake of your love ones." Then he left. I can't believe this is happening. He wants me to convince him that the love between me and Clove is real. He wants me to contain the spark. I don't know if I can. I don't know if I can stop them from rebelling. But I'm pretty sure me and Clove will do everything we can to contain the spark at the Victory Tour.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please! :)_


	4. Chapter 4: The Interview In The Snow

_Katniss's POV. _

I came out the study room and found Clove sitting on the sofa. I sat next to her.

"What did he want?" She asked. "He thinks the love between you and me is fake, and he wants me to convince him, otherwise someone will get hurt." I said. I looked at her and saw worry in her eyes. I smiled at her. Then I kissed her. She kissed me back. We parted and looked at each other.

"Don't worry Clove. I will never let him hurt you." I said. She smiled at me. "I know you won't." She said. We were silent for a moment. Then I spoke.

"There was something else." I said. "Like what?" She asked. I didn't know how I was going to do this. But I have to. I sighed and looked at her in the eye.

"I meant to tell you this when I got back. When me and Gale were done hunting, we were talking. Then he..." I trailed off. She held my face with her hand, forcing me to look at her. Then she spoke.

"Tell me. What happened?" She asked. I took a deep breath and spoke. "Gale kissed me. Even though he knows that I love you." I said. Then she moved her hand from my face and placed them on the sofa. Then she spoke.

"He...kissed you?" She asked. I nodded. "He did. But I pushed him away from me and told him that I love you." I said. There was silence in the room. Then she balled up her fists in anger. I placed my hand on her fist, trying to calm her down. She looked at me. I smiled at her.

"Please don't get mad. I hate it when you're mad." I said. I leaned to her and kissed her. "But you do look sexy when you're mad." I said. She smiled at me. "You too." She said. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed her back and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. Then she pushed me lightly down and bit my bottom lip, begging for permission to enter. I parted my lips and allowed her entrance. Our tongues fought for dominance. Then I snaked my hands inside her shirt, trying to caress as much skin as possible. She moaned at my touch, loving the feeling of my hands on her skin. Then she snaked her hands under my shirt, caressing my skin. I moaned at her touch. Then we broke apart and looked at each other in the eye.

"I love you Katniss. I don't care what happened with Gale. He knows that you love me. I just don't know why he can't see that." She said.

"Me neither." I said. I smiled at her. She smiled at me. Then she kissed me. "I'm so glad to be with you. I feel so safe with you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be lost without you" She said. I smiled at her. "I would be nothing without you Clove. There would be no point of me winning the games without you." We entwined our hands together. "I'm just so glad you're here with me."

"I'm so glad you're here too Katniss." She said. We stayed like this for a moment, not bothered to move a muscle. Then we heard the doorbell coming from the door. I looked at Clove.

"Who could that be?" She asked. "I don't know. I'll get that." I said. I kissed her. She kissed me back. We parted and I went to go open the door. I opened the door and Effie and our stylists came in.

"Oh Katniss, it's you! Hello my dear!" She exclaimed. She hugged me. I hugged her back. Then I heard Clove's voice behind me.

"Katniss? Who is this?" She asked. Then Effie spoke. "Oh Clove! It's so nice to see you!" She walked over to her and hugged her. Clove hugged her back. They parted and she spoke. "Okay Clove and Katniss, we need to get you two ready, the cameras will be here soon." She said. "Katniss, who is this?" She asked again.

"That's Effie, Clove. She was the one at the reaping." I said. "Yes, and Katniss was the one who volunteered for her sister at the reaping. That was really brave of you Katniss." She said. "Thanks Effie." I said. Then we heard a man's voice.

"Did y'all already forgot about me?" The voice said. "Oh Cinna, you're here!" She exclaimed. I smiled when I saw him.

"Cinna!" I exclaimed. Then I hugged him. We parted. "Hey Katniss." He said. "Hey." I said.

"Ready to work?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah." I said. "Alright good." He said.

* * *

Then they put a jacket on me. It was time to walk out there and smile for the Capitol. Then she spoke.

"Remember Katniss, you're excited, you're in love, big smiles for the camera in 3...2...1..." And then she opened the door to the outside world. Then I heard Caesar's voice through the camera.

"There she is, Katniss Everdeen! The girl on fire!" The crowd cheered. He chuckled. Then I saw Clove coming out from the door.

"And there she is, Clove Kentwell! The knife girl!" They cheered her on. Then I walked over to her and we embrace each other in a hug and suddenly we slipped and I found myself on top of her. We chuckled.

"Uh oh, covered in paradise." He chuckled. "I hope they're alright." He said. I looked deeply in her eyes, never bothered to look away. Then she spoke.

"Kiss me."

"As you wish." I said. Then I placed my lips passionately on hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. Just when I thought this could go on forever, that's when Caesar spoke.

"Um, Ahem. Anyone at home? Should we come back later?" He asked. Then I got up and spoke. "Sorry Caesar." I said as I chuckled. "No please, it's alright. It's your day. It's your day, so how's it going?" He asked. "We're good." Clove said. "That's it? That's all we get? We're good? So taciturn all of a sudden. Clove, give me some details!" He said. She was silent for a moment. Then she spoke. "Yeah, things are uh...things are great here in 12 just like I thought it would be." She said.

"Thanks to the generosity of the Capitol, we've never been closer." I said. "25 yards to be exact." She said. I chuckled. Caesar chuckled and spoke.

"Fantastic! We'll be checking in with both of you throughout the Victory Tour. Thank you so much, Katniss Everdeen and Clove Kentwell!" He said. We waved as the audience cheered us on. Then that's when Effie spoke.

"Wonderful! Everybody in motion, we are out of here in 10." She said. "That was nice acting." She said. "You too." I said. Then she silent for a moment. Then I spoke.

"What's wrong Clove?" I asked. "Nothing...it's just that..." She looked at me. "Almost thought that kiss was real." She said. Then she walked away from me. "Come along children, we are on a schedule." She said. What was she talking about? Did she think the kiss was fake? It wasn't fake, it was real. She's probably upset right now. Either it's because wether or not the kiss was real or the Capitol, or the hunger games she was talking about. I'm not sure if Snow would create another hunger games. I hope he doesn't. That would hurt me and Clove because of the fact that we've already survived the last one. As these thoughts were driven inside my head, I went to the train and the train started taking us to the Victory Tour.

_What did you think of this one? Review Please! :)_


	5. Chapter 5: President Snow's Speech

**I'm just gonna skip this to where President Snow announces the 75th hunger games. Please don't get mad. Enjoy.**

**Katniss's POV. **

I was sitting down on the sofa as I watched President Snow spoke to the people of the Capitol.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the 75th year of The Hunger Games. And it was written in the charter of The Games that every 25 years, there would be a Quarter Quell. To keep fresh for each new generation the memory of those who died in the uprising against The Capitol. Each Quarter Quell is distinguished by Games of a special significance. And now on this, the 75th anniversary of our defeat of the rebellion, we celebrate the 3rd Quarter Quell as a reminder that even the strongest cannot overcome the power of The Capitol. On this, the 3rd Quarter Quell Games, the male and female Tributes are to be reaped from the existing pool of Victors in each district." _He said.

"No!" I heard my mom said. "Who does he mean?" Prim asked. "_Victors shall present themselves on Reaping Day regardless of age. State of health or situation. He said. _

"Katniss." Prim called me, but I didn't said anything as I heard my mom sobbing and ran out the door. Then I ran to the forest and pressed myself against a tree. Then I spoke between my sobs. "No." I said. I can't believe this is happening. The third quarter quell. The 75th hunger games. I thought he wouldn't create another hunger games. I guess I was wrong. Now we're gonna be thrown back into the arena once again. As these thoughts were driven inside my head I thought about the one I love. The one who I will try to protect. As I thought about the person, without thinking, my lips formed its name.

"Clove." I said. She must've seen it. She must've heard President Snow's speech. Oh God, I wonder how hurt she is. I need to go back. I need to go back to my Clove. Without hesitation, I got up and ran to find Haymitch. I opened the door to his house and found him sitting on a chair.

"Ah. There she is. Finally did the math, huh? And you've come to, what? Ask me to...Die?" He asked. "I'm here to drink." I said. "Oh. Finally, something I can help you with. What's it say that Clove was here 45 minutes ago begging to save your life and you only just now show up?"

"It means we have to save her."

"You could live 100 lifetimes and never deserve that girl."

"Come on, Haymitch. Nobody decent ever wins The Games."

"Nobody ever wins The Games. Period. There are survivors. There's no winners." He said. "Clove has to survive. We have to do whatever it takes to save her." I said. I can't let Clove die. She needs to survive. I will do everything I can to protect her. Then Haymitch sighed and spoke.

"The reaping will start at District 2. If they call her name, then maybe someone there will volunteer in her place." He said.

"I hope so." I said. "But they call someone else's name and Clove volunteers, there's nothing we can do." He said. "You can help her in the arena. Like you did for me." I said. "Ah...I think these Games are gonna be different." He said.

"I don't care. Do whatever you can. Clove lives, not me. Promise me." I said. He was silent for a moment and then he spoke. "Okay." He said. Haymitch promised me that Clove would be the one to get out of the arena alive. I'd be nothing without Clove. Life wouldn't be the same without her. But that's what I'm here for. To protect her. And I will do everything I can to protect Clove and I will not let President Snow get in the way of it. Once the reaping starts, they would probably call me and Haymitch in. Once the reaping starts at district 2 they will call in a male and a female to participate for the games. I just hope it's not Clove.

_Hope you enjoyed this one. Please don't get mad at me for this. Review please! :)_


	6. Chapter 6: Introducing The New Tributes

_Katniss's POV. _

The reaping began at District 12 and me and Haymitch were chosen. Then we went to the train and it was taking us to someplace different. Haymitch shook me, trying to get my attention. I turned to him.

"Look at the tv sweetheart." He said. I looked at the tv and the footage was taken place at District 2. The reaping began there and they were choosing their tributes for the games. They called in a female tribute for the games. Then I heard someone shouting and my eyes widened at the figure.

"I volunteer as Tribute!" Clove said. She volunteered as Tribute for the games. This is bad. Real bad. Now this is gonna make my chance of getting out of the arena much more difficult. Then all of a sudden Haymitch turned off the tv. We were silent for a moment. Then he spoke.

"You okay Katniss?" He asked. I didn't say anything for a moment. Then I sighed and spoke.

"Clove volunteered for the games. But why?"

"She volunteered for you, Katniss. She loves you and she would do anything to keep you safe." He said. I sighed. "She would do anything to keep me safe. Because she loves me. And I love her." I said. Then Effie came into the room and spoke.

"All right. Now..." She took a deep breath and spoke. "Everything will be different, because it's a Quarter Quell." She said. Then she started explaining about the different things about this Quarter Quell.

"The Capitol has spared no expense. A new training center. New Tribute living quarters. And of course, a very special arena. But this year you'll be facing other Victors. Capitol favorites. Smart, cunning, skilled. And they all know one another. You and Clove are the outsiders." She explained. Then me and Haymitch were at the dinner table waiting for Clove. Then I saw her enter the room. A smile appeared on her lips when she saw me.

"Katniss." She said. I smiled at the sight of her. "Clove. You're here." I said. Then we embrace each other in a tight hug. Then we parted and looked at each other.

"I never expected you to be here Clove. But why did you did that?"

"I volunteered for you, Katniss. Because I love you and I would do anything to keep you safe. I don't want you to get hurt." She said. I smiled at her. She would do that for me. Because she loves me. She kissed me. I kissed her back. We parted and looked at each other. "I love you Katniss." I smiled at her.

"I love you too Clove." I said. Then we turned to Haymitch. Then he spoke.

"Alright, now that you both are done, I can speak now. I want you guys to forget everything you think you know about The Games. Last year was child's play. This year, you're dealing with all experienced killers." He said. "All right. What does that mean for us?" She asked. "That means you're gonna have to have some allies." He said.

"Okay. I think that if..."

"Whoop. You're not the problem." He pointed his finger at me. "No." I said. "Look, you're starting at a disadvantage. Most of these people have been friends for years."

"That just puts us higher on their kill list." I said. "Do it your own way, but I know these people. You go it alone, their first move is gonna be to hunt you down. Both of you." He said.

"Katniss, come on." She said to me. "How could any of us even trust each other?" I asked. "It's not about trust. It's about staying alive." He said. Then after we were done eating dinner, Haymitch began showing us the tributes.

"Cashmere and Gloss. Brother and sister. District 1. They won back to back Games. Capitol favorites. Lots of sponsors. They will be lethal." He said. He switched the screen. "And the other half of the Career Pack, Brutus and Enobaria."

"What's with her teeth?" I asked. "She had them filed into fangs so she could rip people's throats out." He said. "She's committed. I'll give her that." Clove said.

"Wiress and Beetee. Not fighters, but brillant. And weird. Real tech-savvy. He won his Games by electrocuting six Tributes at once. The Morphlings. Masters of camouflage. Basically, won their Games by hiding until everyone else was dead. Self-medicating ever since. Which I applaud. Not a threat." He switched the screen again and it was someone I recognize. "Finnick Odair, right?" I asked if I was right. "Yes. He won his Games at 14. Youngest ever. Extremely humble."

"You're kidding."

Yes, I'm kidding. He's a peacock. A total preener. But he's The Capitol darling. They love him here. Charming, smart, and very skilled at combat. Especially in water."

"What about weaknesses?" Clove asked. "One. Mags. She volunteered for Annie. Mags was his mentor and basically raised him. If he's trying to protect her in any way, it exposes him." He said.

"A guy like that has to know she's not gonna make it. I bet when it really comes down to it, he won't protect her." I said. "Well, Katniss, I just hope when she goes, she goes, quickly. She's actually a wonderful lady." He said. Then he turned the tv off. Haymitch is right. We're gonna have to get some allies if we want to survive this quarter quell. Then me and Clove went to get ready for the tribute parade that was about to start.

_Hope you enjoyed this one. Review please! :)_


	7. Chapter 7: The Tribute Parade

_Katniss's POV. _

I came out of the elevator, heading to my chariot. Then all of a sudden, I heard someone called my name.

"Katniss!" Someone said. I looked up and saw the Capitol people and then they began cheering me on. Then I finally made it to my horse.

"How'd we get here huh?" I asked the horse. Then Finnick came.

"Katniss." I turned to him.

"Hello Finnick." He came to me and pulled out something cube shaped.

"Do you want a sugar cube? I mean it's supposed to be for the horses but, I mean who cares about them right? They got years to eat sugar, whereas you and I, well if we see something sweet we better grab it." I shook my head.

"No thanks, but I would love to borrow that outfit someday." I said.

"You look pretty terrifying in that get up. What happened to the pretty little girl dresses?"

"I outgrew them."

"You certainly did. Shame about this quell thing. Now you, you could have made it out like a bandit in the Capitol. Jewels, money, anything you wanted."

"Well I don't like jewels and I have more money than I need. So, what did you do with all your wealth anyway?"

"I haven't dealt in anything as common as money in years."

"Well, then, how do people pay for the pleasure of your company?" He moved closer to me. I looked at him to make sure he wasn't going to try anything with me since Clove isn't here.

"With secrets. What about you girl on fire? Any secrets worth my time?" He asked.

"I'm an open book, everybody always seems to know my secrets before I know them myself."

"Unfortunately, I think that's true." I turned and saw Clove and Cinna coming this way.

"I'm sorry you had to cancel your wedding. I know how devastating that must be for you." He put the sugar cube in his mouth. "Have a good day." He turned to walk away.

"Clove."

"Finnick." Then she came to me. "Hey Katniss..." She trailed off.

"Are you okay Clove?" She didn't answer me. Then I noticed she licked her lips. Then she spoke.

"I've never seen...anything beautiful...like this before." She said. I smiled at her.

"Why thank you Clove." I said. Then I came closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me as possible.

"But we all know that you're the one who looks beautiful. Especially in that sexy outfit you're wearing." I said. She smiled at me.

"No Katniss. You're the one who looks so gorgeous in that get up." She said.

"Are you kidding? You're the one who looks stunning in that outfit. I should be telling you how sexy you look." I said. She smiled at me. I smiled at her. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately. I kissed her back and slid my hands under her outfit, touching her skin. She moaned at my touch. We parted and rest our foreheads against each other. Then she spoke.

"I can never get enough of that." She said. I smiled at her.

"That may be true, but hearing you moan makes me run while." I said seductively.

"That Finnick guy. What'd he want?" She asked.

"To know all my secrets." I said. She smiled at me.

"He'll have to get in line." She said. I smiled at her. Then all of a sudden we heard a voice enter the room.

"Tributes mount up. Tributes mount up." The voice said. Then Cinna came to us.

"No waving and smiling this time. I want you to look straight ahead as if the audience in this whole event are beneath you." He said.

"That should be easy." I said. He gave me a button.

"Press this when you're ready." I took the button from him.

"Good luck." He said. Then he left. I turned to Clove. Then she spoke.

"What does that do?" She asked. I smiled at her. Then I kissed her.

"You'll see. I think you'll love it." I said. She smiled at me.

"Okay." Then she kissed me.

"I'll see you on the other side...girl on fire." She said with a smirk. Then she left. Then Haymitch came.

"You ready sweetheart?" He asked. "Yeah. Ready as I'll ever be." I said. "Good. Let's go." He said.

* * *

_Clove's POV. _

Just like what Cinna said, no waving and smiling at the parade. As the chariot horses walked through the parade, I looked up to the screen and my eyes widened at the sight. Katniss's whole dress was on fire! She looked beautiful with the fire on her back with those black clothes back then, but now, she looks even more beautiful with her dress on fire like that. I tried so hard to contain myself from looking at her and her beauty. When it was over, I waited for my beloved Katniss at the end of the parade. My face lit up a bright smile when I saw her coming to me. She smiled brightly at me because she knows what I saw.

"Did you like what you saw Clove?" I smiled brightly at her.

"Oh my God, yes! Yes, I did like what I saw! You looked so beautiful when your dress was on fire." I said. She smiled at me.

"I knew you would love it." She said. Then Haymitch clapped his hands and spoke.

"Nice. Way to make friends out there you two." He said.

"Well we learned from the best." She said.

"I want to introduce you to some special friends of mine. This is Seeder and Chaff from District 11." Then suddenly he kissed Katniss right in front of me! Her eyes widened when that happened, knowing that I'm here and that I saw it happened with my own eyes. Chaff laughed.

"He's very friendly, you wanna invite him over, he'll uh drink up your liquor." I'll see you guys soon. Let's get some of that makeup off of you and talk about these other tributes." He said. Anger sparked inside me when I saw him kissed Katniss. I was about to attack him when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned and looked to see Katniss with pleading eyes.

"Please Clove. Don't do it. Let's just go. Please." She begged. I sighed and decided to follow her.

"These tributes are crazy." She said. "No, not all of them, he's a good guy." He said. He saluted to the peacekeepers.

"Carry on." He said and then we enter the elevator. Just as the doors were about to close, some other girl enter the elevator. She smiled at us.

"You guys look amazing." She said.

"Oh God." I mumbled. I swear, if she tries anything with Katniss, I will not hesitate to kill this skank.

"Thank you." Katniss said.

"My stylist is such an idiot. District 7, lumber. Trees. Ugh. I'd love to put an axe on her face. So what do you think, now that the whole world wants to sleep with you?" She asked.

"I don't think that the whole world..."

"I wasn't talking to you." She said.

"Okay." She said. Then she approached me.

"Unzip, please?" She asked. I looked at Katniss and back at her.

"Uh...yeah. Sure." I said. Katniss turned and looked at me. I shrugged and pulled the zipper down. And now things just got worse. She began undressing in front of us. When she was done, I did my best not to look at her. Katniss did the same thing. God, if only this elevator was faster. Then I saw that she looked at Haymitch and winked at him. Then the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Thanks. Let's do it again sometime." She said as she left the elevator. "Thank you." Then he turned to us. "Johanna Mason, District 7."

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please! :)_


	8. Chapter 8: Love In The Night

_Clove's POV. _

Me and Katniss returned to our rooms after the parade. I closed the door and spoke.

"That...was crazy." I said.

"Yeah, what Johanna did was just crazy." She said. Then we were silent for a moment. Then she spoke.

"Are you okay, Clove?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just...I'm just gonna go take a shower." I told her. I went to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Then I turned the faucet on and the water came out of the shower head. I took my costume off and enter the shower. I just stood there and let the water rain down on me. I was just thinking about the tributes we just met. Finnick, Seeder, Chaff, and Johanna. They are okay, but I don't like what they're trying to do. Me and Katniss are the star crossed lovers and they should know that. This makes me ball up my fists in anger. Then all of a sudden I felt arms wrapped around my waist. I turned to see Katniss smiling at me. Then she kissed me. I kissed her back. We parted and I pressed my forehead against hers. Then I spoke.

"I love you Katniss." I said.

"I love you too Clove." She said. Then after the shower we put our pajamas on and laid in bed together. I rested my head on her chest. Then all of a sudden she spoke.

"What's wrong Clove?" I looked up at her. I smiled at her. "Nothing. It's okay Katniss, I'm fine."

"Not the way I see it." She held my cheek with her hand, forcing me to look at her. Then she spoke. "It's okay Clove. You can tell me anything. What's wrong?" She asked. I sighed knowing that she wasn't going to drop it not unless I tell her. Then I spoke.

"It's these tributes. It's like what you said, they're crazy."

"Yeah, they are."

"And I don't like what's going on either." I said. There was silence in the room. Then she spoke.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I sighed.

"Finnick acting like he was trying to hit on you, Chaff kissed you in front of me, and freaking Johanna undressed in front us and probably assumed that you would like it." I said. She smiled at me. Then she spoke.

"Aww, is my little Clove jealous?" She asked in a sweet voice. I smacked her arm playfully.

"Stop it." I said. She chuckled.

"I don't mean to be jealous, it's just that...I don't want Finnick, or Johanna trying to take you from me." My voice sounded hurt after the last sentence. I looked up and saw hurt in her eyes. Then she kissed me passionately. I kissed her back. Then I found her on-top of me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her close to me. I moaned at the feel of her body pressed against mine. Then we parted and looked at each other in the eye.

"Clove listen to me. You were the one I fell in love with during the last games. Okay? Nobody was like you. No one could be like you. You are beautiful in every way. Some would say that Careers are killers but I don't believe that you're a killer. You're just misunderstood. That's all." Her words were full of honesty and compassion. She was telling the truth. She really did loved me. Then she spoke.

"I love you Clove. I always have. And nothing's going to change that. I will not let Finnick or Johanna try anything with me. You were the one. You always were." She said truthfully. I almost teared up from her words. I kissed her with a lot of passion. She kissed me back and slid her hands under my shirt. I moaned at her touch. I bit her lip, begging for permission to enter. She parted her lips and allowed me entrance. I moaned as our tongues collided, fighting for dominance. We parted and we looked at each other in the eye. Then I spoke.

"That kiss. Back at District 12. During the interview in the snow. I wanted to know...was that kiss real?" I asked. "Yes Clove, of course it was. It wasn't fake, it was real. Because I truly love you. And I always will." She said. Every word she said was true. The kiss was real. At first I thought it was fake, but I was wrong. Then I kissed her. She kissed me. We parted and then she spoke.

"Remember that day during the last games, when I asked you to stay with me after Rue's death?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"And that night when you and I were making out, and you wanted more, and I told you that I didn't wanted to be broadcasted throughout Panem?" I nodded.

"Yeah. And I told you that we weren't going to do that just yet. During that night, I wanted to do that Katniss, and when you said that, I thought that maybe we would do it another time." I said. I smiled at her. She smiled at me. Then she kissed me. We parted and she spoke.

"We could do it if you want." She said. My heart skipped a beat when she said that. Then I spoke.

"Right now? Are you sure?" I asked. She looked at me in the eye and spoke.

"Yes Clove. I am sure. We may not have done it in the arena, but we could do it right here, right now. I don't care what anyone says or what they think anymore. You're my everything. And I will do anything to keep you alive. I love you and I always will." She said truthfully. A tear slid down my cheek when I heard her said those words to me. She wiped it away. Then she smirked at me. Then all of a sudden she started grinding on me. I gasped and moaned at the feel of her body grinding on top of me. Then she spoke.

"You like that don't you?" She asked seductively. It was hard for me to speak because of what she's doing to me. I manage to speak with a little hesitation.

"Y-Yes...I-I do. I do Katniss." She smirked at me.

"I know you do." She said. Then she kissed me passionately. The kiss was so passionate and so beautiful I couldn't break away from it. Then she snaked her hands under my shirt, caressing my skin. I jumped and moaned at her touch. This girl surely knows what she's doing. Then we parted and then she leaned in and spoke seductively to my ear.

"You wanna know why I feel this way?" She asked seductively. I couldn't resist. I have to know why. Without hesitation I spoke.

"Yes. I wanna know. Tell me." I said. She kissed my neck, causing me to moan in pleasure. Then she spoke.

"I feel this way because of you Clove. You make me feel this way. Every time I'm around you, I start having so many emotions running through my mind all at once. Lust, desire, love, passion, need, affection, anything that sends me over the edge. I'm like an animal inside trying to break free from my cage and when something like this happens I just collapse, I just can't take it anymore, I start going crazy I don't even know what's going on anymore, because I'm just so lost all I can think about is you."

She said seductively. Every word she said has sent me over the edge. Now my head is full of lust and I can't do anything to stop it. It has complete control over my body from head to toe. I kissed her lustfully and I snaked my hands under her shirt and then they reach her back. She moans at my touch. I bit her lip begging desperately for permission to enter. She parted her lips and allowed me entrance. Our tongues fought for dominance. Then we parted to breath and then I said something that I wanted to say to her at the perfect moment.

"Katniss." I said. She looked at me. Then I held her cheek with my hand and spoke. "Make love to me Katniss. Please." I begged. She smiled at me.

"As you wish." She said.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said.

_Hope you enjoyed this one. Review please! :)_


	9. Chapter 9: Training For The Games

_I'm sorry for not updating for a while, I've been busy and stuff. Anyway, enjoy._

_Clove's POV._

Wow. I never thought making love with Katniss would be that beautiful. I woke up to the shining sun that rose from the sky, lighting up the room. Then I turned to see Katniss's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful when she's like that. I held her cheek with my hand, feeling the soft skin of her beautiful face. I smiled at her. Then I spoke.

"You're so beautiful Katniss." I said. Then I kissed her lips softly. Then I got up, being careful not to wake her up. Then I went to take a shower. Then I got out and put on my training clothes and went to the training center. Half of the tributes were in here. Then I went to my favorite section. I went to the knife section, grabbed the knifes and pressed the button to activate the dummies. Three dummies appeared and I threw one knife at the dummy. Then the second one. Then the last knife hit the last one. Bullseye. I smirked at my skills of throwing the knife at the target. Then all of a sudden I felt warm arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to its body. I looked up to see Katniss with a smirk on her face. I smirked back at her. Then she kissed me. I kissed her back. We parted and she spoke.

"Hey Clove." She said.

"Hey Katniss." I said. Then she kissed me and she slid her hand up to my neck possessively. I moaned in pleasure. Then we parted and she began speaking seductively into my ear.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked.

"I wanted to wake you, but I couldn't. You were just so beautiful when you were sleeping peacefully." I said. Then she kissed me. I kissed her back. She bit my lip begging for permission to enter. I parted my lips and allowed my Katniss entrance. Our tongues fought for dominance. We parted and she took my hand and dragged me to the bow and arrow section. The door opened and she pushed me in and the door closed. Then she kissed me with lust and pinned me against the wall. I wrapped my arms around her neck and wrapped my legs around her waist and kissed her back. I bit her lip begging for permission to enter. She parted her lips and allowed me entrance. Our tongues collided, trying to taste the other for dominance. We parted and then she spoke.

"I can't stop thinking about last night Clove. The noises you make. The way you moaned my name. It was so beautiful. It was amazing." She said.

"I've always wanted to do that Katniss. I'm just so glad we got to do it." I said. I brought her face closer to me and pressed my forehead against hers. Then I spoke.

"You're mine." I said.

"I'm yours." She said. We were silent for a moment and then she spoke. "Maybe we should get back to training." She said.

"Yeah. Good idea." I said. Then we looked at the tributes who were training for the games.

"Remember Katniss, today's about making allies." I told her.

"So far I'm not overwhelmed by our choices." She said.

"I guess we just try to figure out who we trust least and work our way backwards from there." I said. She nodded. Then I went to walk out the door but stopped and turned to Katniss.

"Hey Kat." She looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think maybe you can show me how to use the bow and arrow like you?" I asked. She smiled at me. "Of course I'll show you how to use it. Just let me get the bow and arrows and then we can get started." She said. I smiled at her. She smiled at me. Then she went to get the bow and arrows and came back inside. Then she spoke.

"Okay come here." She said. I thought about what she said and I think she's going to stand behind me so that she can show me how to use the bow. I smirked at the thought and went to her. Then I thought about doing something to her that would sent her over the edge. Then she spoke.

"First you load the arrow like this. Then you try and aim it right at your target then you let it fly by releasing the arrow. But try not to miss though." She said. I nodded. She handed me the bow and she stood behind me helping me with my aim. Then my seductive side took over me and I start to tease Katniss.

"You aim at your target like this. Then you-" I smashed my butt at her crotch and she gasped. Then she let out a soft moan and wrapped her arms around my waist, bringing me closer to her body. I dropped the bow and continued grinding on her crotch. Then she spoke.

"Clove. What are you doing?" She asked.

"What's wrong Katniss? I'm just returning the favor." I said seductively. I pinned her against the wall and she moaned in pleasure. I smirked at her. Then I spoke.

"Feels good doesn't it Katniss?" I asked. She moaned.

"Clove. Stop."

"Why Katniss? You're already enjoying it. Don't you remember last night when you were grinding on me?" I asked as I pressed my butt harder against her. She gasped and moaned.

"I'm just grinding on you to give you the satisfaction. Oh and that pure lust. I can tell you have lust inside of you Katniss. It's just like what you said, you feel this way because of you me. I make you feel this way. Every time you're around me, you start having so many emotions running through your mind all at once. Lust, desire, love, passion, need, affection, anything that sends you over the edge. You're like an animal inside trying to break free from your cage and when something like this happens you just collapse, you just can't take it anymore, you start going crazy you don't even know what's going on anymore, because you're just so lost all you can think about is me." I said. She whimpered and moaned in pure pleasure, it made me not want to stop if this makes her act like this. I brought her face closer to me and I spoke.

"I know what you want Katniss. You want me. If that's what you want, then take me." I said seductively. That sent her over the edge. She grabbed me by my arms and pinned me against the wall. Then she kissed me hard and I was shocked by the kiss, and then I kissed her back. We parted and she finally spoke.

"Oh my God Clove. There are just so many things I can do to you right now. But we can't, we're in the middle of training right now and the tributes might be watching us." She said. She smiled at me. I smiled at her. I kissed her lips softly and spoke.

"It's okay Katniss. We can do that after training. But only if you want to." I said. I kissed her. She kissed me back. Then I spoke.

"Now how about we get back to showing me how to use the bow and arrow?" I asked. She smiled at me. "Yeah, let's get back to that." She said. Then she taught me everything I needed to know and I was doing good with the bow and arrow. She smiled at me.

"Good job Clove. You're doing real good with that bow." She said. I smiled at her.

"Thanks. I think I kinda did better than Glimmer with the bow." I said.

"Yeah, I agree. She was terrible with the bow." She said. We both laughed. Then she spoke. "Now it's my turn to use the bow if you don't mind?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"Of course." I handed her the bow and the bag of arrows. "You can watch me if you want." She said. I smiled at her.

"Okay. I'll watch." I said. I went out the door and the door closed behind me. I smiled at how good she was with the bow and arrows, shooting those orange dummies. She shot the last one at the dummy and turned to me in shock. I looked behind me and saw that the other tributes were watching as well. Then they left. Then I looked back at Katniss. She smiled at me. I smiled at her. It looks like we're about to have some allies.

_Hope you enjoyed this one. Review Please! :D_


	10. Chapter 10: The Interviews

_Clove's POV. _

Me and Katniss were in the living room making out a little. I kissed her. She kissed me back. Then we parted and then I spoke.

"I love you Katniss." I said.

"I love you too Clove. And I always will." She said. Then Haymitch came in.

"Good news. At least half the Tributes want you as an ally." He said. That's good. I wonder what kind of allies we'll get.

"Well, they saw her shoot." I said.

" Well, sweetheart, you got your pick of the litter." He said.

"I want Wiress and Beetee."

"Johanna calls them nuts and volts." I said.

Well, okay, good. Now, who else?" He asked.

"Mags." She said. Mags? The old lady? She wants to bring her with us? I don't even know if she's gonna make it or not.

"You sure about that Katniss?" I asked.

"Yeah...or..." She sighed.

"All right, fine, then no one." She said.

"I'll tell them you're still making up your mind." He said. Then he left.

* * *

It was now time for the interviews. I went to my stylist and she showed me a new dress I was gonna wear for tonight. I put it on and looked in the mirror. I smiled at the beautiful dress I was wearing. Then I looked at the cameras that were viewing the show. Cashmere and Gloss were the first ones being interviewed. Then Beetee was next. Then that...Finnick guy was next, he was sending a message for his special somebody. It better not be Katniss. Then that little skank Johanna was next. Then she just drop the F bomb on the show. Boy, I didn't expect her to say something like that. Then I went into the waiting room and saw Johanna in the room. She looked at me with a smirk. I glared at her in anger. Then she spoke.

"What's wrong District 2?" She asked.

"Listen here District 7, I don't care what reasons you had for doing it in the elevator, you should know that Katniss Everdeen the girl from district 12, the girl on fire, is mine." I said with anger in my voice.

"What makes you think she's yours?" She asked.

"Because, we have been trough a lot together. We fell in love with each other during the last games. I was the one she was in love with. I love her and she loves me, not you, not Finnick, not anyone." The last sentence came out with a growl. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay Clove, whatever you say." She said. I balled up my fists in anger. I'm getting really tired of Johanna now.

"_If I had my knife right now, you'd be dead by now." _I said to myself. Then Katniss came into the waiting room wearing a wedding dress. I was in awe of the beautiful dress she was wearing. She looks so beautiful I couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back at me. Then she sat down next to me. Then Johanna spoke.

"Really? A wedding dress?" She asked.

"Snow made me wear it." She said. Then she smiled at her. Then she spoke.

"Make him pay for it." She said. Anger sparked in me when Johanna smiled at her. I looked down and balled up my fists in anger. Then I felt something in my eye. My eyes were about to tear up because of the anger and because of Johanna. Then I felt a warm hand on my fist. I looked up to see Katniss smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her. Then she kissed my lips softly. I kissed her back. We parted and then she spoke.

"You know I don't like it when you get mad, Clove." She whispered.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I just don't like it when Johanna acts like she is hitting on you, or when she smiles at you like that." I whispered. She kissed me. Then she spoke.

"She's probably jealous that we're both together." She said. I smirked at her words. Then I spoke.

"You look so beautiful in that wedding dress Katniss." I said.

"Oh no, you look even more beautiful then me Clove." She said. Then she kissed me. We parted and then she spoke "There's also a special present for you at the end." She whispered. I smiled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you. It's a surprise. And it's for you. You'll see." She said. Then I heard Caesar called her name. I looked at her.

"I think it's your turn Katniss Everdeen." I said. I smiled at her. She smiled at me. I kissed her. She kissed me. Then I spoke.

"Make Snow pay for this." I said. She nodded. Then she got up and went to the stage. I could hear the people cheering her on. Then Caesar began asking her questions and that they're disappointed that a wedding did not take place. When he was done with all that he said something to her.

"Will you do us the honor? Please? Please? Please?" The honor? What did he mean by doing them the honor? Then my questions were answered, my eyes widened when Katniss began twirling and her dress turned into something beautiful. Then she raised her arms up, bringing her wings in the sky. The crowd cheered her on. I was in awe at the sight. My heart skipped a beat because of how beautiful she looks in that dress with the wings on it. I didn't know what is was. It looked a bird or something.

"It's got feathers. It's like a bird. It's like a, um..." Then she spoke.

"Like a Mockingjay." She said. A mockingjay. So that's what it is. So this is the present that she has surprised me with. Then it was my turn to be in the interview. Then I just thought of something that I wasn't sure how I was gonna say it to the crowd. I hope Katniss understands. I hope she doesn't get mad at me.

"But, Clove, the wedding, the marriage, never to be?" He asked.

"Well, actually, we got married. In secret." I said.

"A secret wedding? All right. Do tell." He said.

"We... We want our love to be eternal. You know, Katniss and I, we've been luckier than most. And I wouldn't have any regrets at all if it weren't...If...If it..." I can't do it. I can't say in front of them, not in front of Katniss.

"If it weren't for what? What?" He asked. I took a deep breath and said something that shocked the whole audience including Katniss.

"If it weren't for the baby." I suddenly said. They all gasped and cheered excitedly.

"All right. This is news! Let's find out more." He said. Then I heard the crowd saying to Caesar to stop the games.

"Calm down. This is news to all of us." He said. I looked at Haymitch. He nodded. I nodded back.

"All right." He said. Then he whispered something to me and then I walked up to the other tributes. I walked up to Katniss and hugged her. She hugged me back. Then we all held hands and shot them straight up into the sky. Then the lights went off. It's almost time for the games to begin.

_I hope I did okay with this chapter. Hope it's good. Review Please! Thank You! :D_


End file.
